The Last of the Jedi
by JayAkiyama
Summary: Set a few years after the clone wars, the Jedi have become scarce, and it is doubtful that any remain at all. Ellara Tuang, possibly one of the last Jedi Masters, finds herself mixed up with a small crew of rebels who are perhaps more than they appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trouble on Tatooine**

"How is a person supposed to find anything around here...?" Elara whispered to herself as she walked the streets of Mos Eisley. Beings of all races were rushing about their business, buying fruit, selling speeders – all as though the empire wasn't watching them. The life in the streets was amazing, something she'd never get used to.

The downside of course, was brought on by the men in solid white armour, standing guard at what seemed like every corner the woman passed. Several squads patrolled the streets as well, harassing vendors and generally causing imperial trouble.

Elara frowned, watching a pair of Storm troopers block entrance to a nearby alleyway. They held their blaster rifles close, each one scanning the streets for anything out of the ordinary. She pulled up her hood over her dark hair, her green eyes watching them, trying to figure out what had caused such a stir in their security. Something was going on here – she was determined to find out what.

She watched as they harassed a fruit vendor, supposedly for not having a valid licence for selling his wears. She wanted to badly to step in – to make them move on – But she had no intention to pull that much attention to herself. Elara sighed, turning to walk away when -

Wham!

The woman found herself knocked to the dusty ground, a young boy falling opposite. He looked to be around twelve or thirteen, his messy hair almost covering his eyes. She stared at him for a short moment. Had she really been that distracted?  
"Hey -"

"Sorry!" The boy panicked, scrambling to his feet. Before Elara could stop him, he took off down the streets in quite a hurry, leaving the woman very confused. She pulled herself up and dusted herself off, only to have to jump out of the way as several Storm Troopers came rushing down the street after him.

"Get him!" One yelled as they bolted past, kicking up dust and drawing the attention of the crowd. Elara pinned herself back against the wall, watching as they darted past. It was now she could see some of the merchants trying hard to pretend they didn't notice – obvious victims of the empire. One, however, seemed intent on selling a droid to a man, regardless of what was happening in the background.

Elara pulled her hood over her head once more, slipping away into the crowd before anyone noticed just how out of place she was. The storm troopers seemed to be out in force today, almost unavoidable. She turned down a side street, watching her back. She soon paused, feeling as though someone was watching her. She looked back, spotting the boy hiding in her shadow. How long had he been following her? And why hadn't she seen him at all?

"Don't move – please don't move" He whispered, peering around her. She sighed, and turned back to the street, appearing to be messing with the communication device on her arm.

"And what did you do to the empire today?" She asked him, casually messing with the device. "You must have done something big to get their attention like that."

"Shhh – They'll hear you!"

"That's the point, Kid." She frowned. "Look, just trust me, alright? Stay close." She continued to mess with the device as a couple of troopers stopped outside the side street watching her. "Yeah I don't know, this kid just ran into me and took off"

One of the storm troopers looked to his companion, giving him a nod before heading over to the woman in the corner.

"Where did that kid go?" He asked, approaching her. She looked up in surprise. They were falling for it. Perfect.

"Oh, were you looking for him? He went that way" She pointed down the street she had come off. "If you're quick you might still catch him"

"This way, go! Go!" She watched the storm troopers run off, and turned back to the kid, who was already racing down the street.

"Wait!" She cried out to him. "Don't... go that way." She sighed, not much she could do for him now. She sighed, and figured it was best to get back to her own task.

"I sell to you for good price, yes. Good droid, clean. Very reliable." The merchant Rino grinned, shoving the droid toward his possible customer. The man seemed a little reluctant buying anything from the shady Rodian, finding it hard to read the lies in the creatures large back eyes. He studied the droid, considering his options.

"We can't afford another droid, Hawke . How will we eat...?" the woman next to him spoke up. She was shorter than him by about a head, her red hair held neatly in a ponytail. She adjusted the goggles resting on the top of her head, "We're barely getting enough to pay for the ships fuel."

"And that's why we're stopping here for a bit." Hawke smiled at her, his dark blue eyes almost pleading for her to let him buy the piece of junk.

"I sell good price!" Rino grinned again, shoving the droid a little closer to them. "Good condition, Reliable!"

"It's a hard offer to pass up, Kiva." Hawke frowned. "We do need a new droid – after we lost the last one..."

"You mean YOU lost the last one" She protested, folding her arms. "Droids aren't immune to blaster fire."

"Equip the droid with a shield – I will I will!" Rino grinned. "Shield free, if buy droid"

Kiva rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, do what you want, Hawke. I'll use what's left of MY money to get us something to eat tonight."

"Will not regret!" Rino took his payment. "No... will not regret..."

He looked down at his newly purchased droid. The old R3 unit beeped happily as his restraining bolt was removed.

"She'll come around. Come on, I'll get Jax to take you back to the..." He looked up, watching a cloaked woman pass through the streets. She walked quickly and silently, as though she did not wish to be noticed. Something about the way she moved caught his full attention for little more than a moment.

"What do we need this rust-bucket for?" Jax asked, the large Cathar kicking the droid. The R3 unit gave an annoyed beep, rolling away from the creature in the sand, and bumping into Hawke's leg, freeing him from his distraction.

"Hm?" Hawke looked back at the two, Jax watching him with slight annoyance. "Just take it back to the ship. Kane should be almost in position."

"This is a waste of time..."

"Just do it." Hawke frowned, before taking off into the street after the woman. The Cathar frowned at the little droid, who continued to beep happily. He sighed.

"Well... come along then. And keep up."

Hawke followed the mysterious woman, blending in with the crowd, keeping his eyes on her. She turned down a nearby side street just as a small group of aliens passed before him and causing him to lose the woman. He frowned and looked around before making his way onto one of the nearby rooftops. He spotted her below, looking over her shoulder. He began stalking her movements, doing his best to stay hidden. She paused, and glanced up to the roof, frowning as she saw nothing. She signed a little. She knew he was there. The woman broke into a run, making random turns in an attempt to lose him in the narrow streets – what did he want with her? She turned a corner, thinking she had lost him, and skidded to a halt as she nearly ploughed into his chest. She looked up at him, taking a couple of steps back as she studied him. He didn't seem like an Imperial...

"Why are you following me?" She asked him, remaining suspicious of him. She got a weird feeling from the man – something she hadn't felt in a long time. Something familiar, but at the same time, it scared her.

A speeder bike passed them by, sending a gust of wind and sand down the street. Elara's robe blew in the breeze, revealing a cylindrical metal object attached to her belt. She panicked, covering it as quickly as she could. The man's eyes widened at the sight of it – The long metal handle, the solid design... He knew what it was.

"You're..." Before he could say anything further, a gust of sand blew into his face – and she was gone.

"Kane is in position" Kiva announced over his com-link. Hawke hesitated, and answered her, looking up and down the street. No sign of her.

"Copy that."

"What is your position, Hawke?" Kiva frowned. "Tell me you're not still messing with that droid. This is important!"

"No... No I just... I found something. Kane will be fine. I'm heading there now."

"You had better hurry – the troopers have clued on. Kane needs your help!"

Elara looked back, He hadn't followed her. She could have sworn she saw him take off in the opposite direction. Maybe he was going to alert the troopers...? She had to get as far away from there as she could – as fast as she could. She ducked around a corner, making her way to the spaceport. She needed to get out of Mos Eisley – and fast.

The space port seemed... strangely empty, only a couple of startled beings wandering the outer halls. She needed to find a ship that would take her to another city on the planet – or better, off Tattooine all together.

She approached an unguarded metal door, the sign by the keypad saying it was occupied. Surely no one would notice her slip aboard a small shuttle... The door opened with a hiss, allowing her to enter. She looked up and down the halls once more, before slipping inside the door and letting it close behind her.

She glanced around the spaceport she had chosen, and frowned. Now she was getting a bad feeling about this? To the left and right of her were large creates, stacked and waiting for transport. She approached one, brushing the sand off the top to reveal the one thing she had hoped not to see. The imperial insignia.

"The empire..." She whispered quietly. Of all the hangers... why did she chose this one?

"Hey! You there!" She looked up, realising she had been spotted by a couple of storm troopers and an imperial commander loading the creates onto a small shuttle. She turned back toward the door, only to run into a small patrol, who instantly raised their blaster rifles. She backed away – there was no way out of this – not without...

"State your business here, off-worlder." The commander approached her. He adjusted his hat a little as the troopers surrounded her.

"Just... passing through." She smiled sheepishly. "Walked into the wrong hanger. I'll just be leaving now." She turned, the troopers refusing to move from her path.

"No, I don't think you will." The commander smirked. "You've seen too much, I can't let you just... Leave." The troopers began to pat her down. She closed her eyes, hoping they would avoid the object pinned to her belt.

"She's just a peasant. She will cause no trouble." She whispered, with a small and subtle flick of her fingers.

"Never mind. She's just a peasant, she'll cause no trouble. Release her." The commander repeated.

"But sir!" The storm troopers stopped their search, confused.

"You heard him, let her go..." They reluctantly released Elara, who smiled and stepped through the group toward the door.  
"Good day, Gents." She grinned, before turning and running straight into the strong chest of a tall, well built woman standing behind her. She fell back and hit the ground. "What, again?" She whispered, rubbing her head as she looked up. Her eyes fell on her face, fear shuddering through her body. It had been a long time since she had felt something so... horrible like that.

The Iridonian woman stepped forward as Elara scrambled to her feet, her red eyes unblinking as she watched her with amusement. She smirked, and brushed the loose strands of her hair from her eyes.

"What... Dare I ask...? Is this...?" The Sith took another step toward her, her cold golden eyes studying her, almost ripping her apart where she stood. She said nothing, pulling herself together.

"She's just a peasant, Lord Kohn, She'll cause no harm." The commander repeated a second time.

The Sith growled quietly, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Weak minded fools..." she hissed, quickly grabbing Elara by the arm and pulling her closer. "This... is a Jedi."

Elara growled, kicking at the sith, jumping back as she released her. She drew her green lightsaber defensively as the troopers began to get uneasy. In return, the Lord Khon drew hers, a red blade. Elara readied her weapon, knowing this was not going to be an easy battle.

"I knew it..." Hawke frowned, watching as the woman he had followed drew her lightsaber on the Iridonian. He frowned – he needed a way to get her out of there. "Kiva – where's the kid?"

"Kane is on his way to your position, Syrin is with him. What's your status?"

"I found the shipment. But that's not the only thing here. I'll keep you updated. Hawke out." He ducked back out of sight, waiting for Kane and Syrin to arrive. "Jax." He turned to his Cathar companion. "I need a distraction. Get down there."

"But we don't even know-"

"She's a Jedi, Jax."

"She could be some idiot with a lightsaber." Jax protested.

"Duck!" Hawke warned, pulling Jax down as the woman hurled a large shipping box toward the Sith, only to miss and throw it in their direction. "Believe me now?" He watched it clatter to the ground behind them, the stash of blaster rifles spilling onto the rooftop.  
"Distraction, Gotacha." Jax nodded, loading his own rifle and taking off. Hawke climbed back up, peering over the edge of the building. She moved with all the grace and power of the old Jedi Masters – techniques he believed to be lost during the clone wars.

"Wow..." he whispered, almost lost in awe. It had been years since he had seen anything like that.

"Hawke!" Syrin called out as she and Kane came up behind him. He gestured for them to keep low and quiet, and to look at the objective.  
"Is that... a Jedi...?" Kane whispered. "I thought they were all wiped out in the clone war..."

"Not all of them." Hawke whispered. "Jax's heading into position. I need you to get down there so we can commandeer that ship, Syrin. Kane... stay with me. I'll need your help."

"Argh!" Elara cried out as Khon easily threw her across the docking bay into a stack of creates. She pulled herself up from the mess, instantly launching back toward her opponent knocking her aside as she became distracted.

A large Cathar seemed to have come out of nowhere, barrelling into the troopers and easily flattening them. It took a moment for Elara to realise, but that's all the Sith needed to catch her off guard. Khon wrapped the force tightly around the Jedi's neck, pulling her from the ground. She dropped her lightsaber, hearing it clatter and deactivate at her feet as she rose into the air, an invisible hand crushing her throat. She coughed and clawed at her neck hopelessly.

"I have to do something." Kane whispered, watching as the Jedi struggled to breathe. "We can't just let this happen." He reached for his blaster pistol, waiting for his opportunity.

"Stick to the plan, Kane" Hawke warned, his eyes focused on the shuttle.

"But he's going to kill her!" He watched as she let out a few gasps. "I'm going in."

"Kane! No!" Hawke warned, watching as the boy darted forward, unable to stop him. Khon's focus turned, looking down at the young human who dared to interrupt her.

Kane pointed a shaky pistol toward the Sith, who dropped the Jedi as soon as he began to fire. She simply raised a hand, the bullets slamming harmlessly into her palm.

"What are you doing?" Hawke whispered, knowing the kid was done for. "Jax! New Plan! Get Kane!"

"On it!" Jax turned to run toward the boy, spotting the spaceport's large doors open as the reinforcements arrived. He growled to himself, firing into the group of Storm troopers as they took cover. He looked over at Kane – he had to get him away from that Sith somehow.

"We're ready to go!" Syrin cried from the ship. "Get on board, quickly!"

Khon looked down at Kane, ready to take him down with the force too. Elara's gaze caught the boys – no... She would not let this Sith get the kid too. She raised her hand, lifting one of the storage crates behind Khon with the force, and using it to smack her over the head. She staggered forward, instantly releasing the two. Elara crashed to the ground clutching her arm as the blaster fire broke out around them. She could barely breathe as she pulled herself to her feet. She looked up as the kid helped her up.

"Get her on board!" Hawke shouted, running over to them. "Jax!"

"There's no time!" Syrin shouted. "What are you...?"

Jax seemed to hesitate, but ran back out of the ship and hauled the Jedi over his shoulder just as the area began to fill with troopers.

"SYRIN! Get us out of here!" Jax, Hawke and Kane climbed into the shuttle, the door slamming shut moments before several blasts slammed into the metal. The shields powered up as the ship began to rise, Taking off into the blue sky as fast as its small engine would take it.

Finally in the clear, Jax gently set the Jedi to the floor.

"What were you thinking?" Kiva's voice appeared over the com. "You could have all been killed!"

"I had to save her." Hawke frowned, taking a seat by Syrin in the cockpit. He flicked a few switches as they exited the planet's atmosphere. "I take full responsibility for this." He disabled the ships tracking, before giving Syrin a small nod and heading back to Jax, Kane and the Jedi. He knelt curiously before her, studying her face as he removed her hood. She was... beautiful... and unconscious. He frowned a little. "We're bringing this shuttle to the ship, Kiva. We have a casualty."

"Are you sure this is a good idea...?" Jax asked, watching the woman. "We don't know anything about her..."

"She's a Jedi. That's enough for me." Hawke sighed, getting up.

"Why...?" Kane asked. "I don't get it..."

"It means we still have hope against the empire." Hawke whispered. "If she's out there, there may be more. We'll need her support."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe Hawke left you in my care." Kiva sighed, tightening the bandage on the Jedi's arm. "'Full responsibility'. Pah." She stood, picking up the robe she had to remove from the woman, and setting it aside on a chair. She looked back at the sleeping Jedi. "But... I suppose you are like him. He probably feels obligated. I shouldn't be mad." She watched as the girl suddenly gasped for air, her eyes opening widely. "Whoa, easy there..." Kiva smiled, keeping her still. "You had a run in with a Sith and lived. Not many people can say that."

Elara coughed for a moment, looking around, before her eyes fell on Kiva.  
"What... Where am I... who are you...?"

"Relax, the name's Kiva. You're on a rebellion cruiser. Or... a less glorified one." She smiled, flicking her red hair over her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Elara." She whispered, sitting up as soon as Kiva would allow. She rubbed her head. "How did I get here...?"  
"Hawke decided to rescue your ass from that Sith back there, brought you with us. I hope you didn't have any plans on Tatooine – It'll be hard to get you back down there."

"No... No I was just... Nothing important... I was just... hanging around..."

"That's a strange thing for a Jedi to say..."

Elara looked up at Kiva, her eyes wide.

"You can't tell anyone." She warned. "People have tried to turn me over to the empire before."

"Relax, we understand. We're not here to turn you over. We're part of the Rebellion fighting the empire. And we could use a Jedi."

Elara chuckled a bit.

"I am no Jedi. Not the one you're looking for, Anyway." She looked down at her hands. "Hey um... I don't mean to be a bother but... I don't know how long I've been out for. I was wondering if... maybe you had something I could eat."

"Sure thing. Follow me, and take it easy." Kiva watched as Elara attempted to stand, still a little lightheaded. She followed the woman out the hall, where she led her to the galley. The Cathar was here, eating some kind of fruit.

"Hey hey, look who's up." He smirked, Juice from the fruit trailing down his lip. "Hawke will be wanting ta speak with ya first chance he gets."

"I... I don't actually know who that is" Elara whispered, watching him with a little caution. She knew just by looking at him, the muscle bound creature was capable of ripping her arms of in a second – Jedi or not. His body was covered with a short dark fur, glistening in the light from the cabin. He smirked, and looked back to his fruit.

"You will lass."

"Jax, This is Elara. Elara, Jax. Jax is our heavy weapons specialist."

"It's good to meet a Cathar." Elara smiled, looking him up and down. "I can't say I've met many."

"And I could say the same about you Jedi." Jax laughed, pushing some fruit into her hands. "Eat up; you're going to need it." Elara looked down as a small droid pushed past them, whizzing around and beeping loudly. It seemed to be holding something in its retractable claw – what it was, Elara couldn't make out before he took off out the other door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Syrin raced into the room, skidding to a halt as she saw the Jedi. "Oh, hey"

"This is Syrin, Our sharp shooter" Kiva smiled. "And that droid there was our ships new maintenance bot."

"Nice to meet you... You're Corellian, Right?" Elara smiled, picking on her accent.

"How did you... yeah" Syrin smiled. "Yeah I am. Sorry, I gotta go find that droid. He stole the memory core from my datapad..."

"He's a cheeky one. Doesn't seem to be causing any harm though." Kiva smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how Hawke manages to talk me into these things." She sighed, and shook her head. "Come on, We'll find Him, and Kane too." She led Elara out of the galley, and down the corridor. She knocked on one of the doors. "Kane?"

The door slid open, and Elara found herself face to face with the boy from the marketplace.

"Hey." He smiled at the two of them. Elara watched him curiously, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Kane, this is Elara."

"We've met." Elara chuckled. "Good to put a name to the face."

"Met...?" Kiva frowned, her hands on her hips as she glared down at the boy.

"So uh..." Kane rubbed his head nervously, quickly finding a way to change the topic. "Are you really... a Jedi...?"

"Um... it's complicated." Elara whispered, slightly distracted from the strange pull the force had around the child. She folded her arms across her chest, studying him. "I'm surprised you're not-"

"Hey, You're up" Elara looked down the hall at the man drying his hands on a rag. "I was just fixing the hyperdrive. We can blow this joint any time we want."

"Ships mechanic?" Elara chuckled, noting the grease on Hawke's clothes. He looked down, and smiled a bit.

"Nah, that's Jax's job. The name's Hawke. We met on Tattooine."

"Yeah I remember you. You stalked me through the market district."

"I did. And you ran away." The two seemed to glare at each other a little.

"I'll just... leave you two to talk" Kiva smiled, heading back to the bridge. "What's our destination?"

"Caurascant." Hawke smiled, watching her disappear. He turned his focus back to Elara "So, I've been meaning to talk to you. Come this way."

Kane watched as the two left. He could feel something strange about her, But not in a bad way. It was like... They shared something.  
"What... was that...?" Syrin whispered, stepping out from around the corner. She approached Kane, her eyes on the two adults as they headed into a nearby room.

"You saw it too?" Kane asked, taking his eyes away from the Jedi.  
'That this was harder to miss then a dead bantha." She frowned. "Something... weird is going on between those two... and they only just met."

"Maybe... they were meant for each other." Kane shrugged. "I mean... I hear that kind of stuff happens..."

"You're kidding me right?" Syrin frowned at the boy. "She's a JEDI. Jedi don't love." With that, she continued her path down the hall, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Just saying, it could happen!"

"So... can't help but notice that lightsaber. We were lead to believe that the Jedi were wiped out in the war." Hawk started, taking a seat at the briefing table. He smiled at her as she sat opposite him.

"Most... Most of them were." Elara whispered, taking a seat at the conference table. She looked down. "My friends, my masters, my padawan... I lost them all out there. Maybe they made it out like I did... but I'll never know." She smiled at him, feeling the force around him too. Stronger. More confident and defined...

"Sorry to hear that." Hawke frowned. "I lost many friends in the wars too. It was a hard time." Elara nodded.

"Let's not dwell on it." She smiled. "So. Kiva tells me you're the rebellion. Or part of it."

"Yeah." Hawke sat back in his chair, watching as Elara finally ate the fruit she had been carrying around. "We've been on our own for years, somehow found each other. We picked up Kane a couple of weeks ago. The boy has no family and no place to go."

"So you plan on picking me up too?" Elara asked. "I can't think of another reason why you would have brought me here."

"Well actually..." Hawke chuckled, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "I was hoping you could assist us with at least some information. I'm not one to keep a Jedi here against her will."

"I see. Well... I'm afraid I won't be much help." She sighed. "I don't know much more than you do. After the Jedi vanished all those years ago, the rebellion scattered into the remains of the republic. Anyone who spoke out was reported to the empire, just as they are now. I'm actually surprised to find that there're still those opposing them." She smiled again, leaning back in her chair. "So tell me about your place in this war against the empire, Hawke."

"My place?" Hawke asked, unprepared for her question. "Our place... Well... we're just five people against an entire army. We're basically just trying to figure out as much as we can... recruit as many as we can... before we make any larger plans. As we are now... we'll be killed in moments if we're not careful."

"That is true." Elara frowned. "But I unfortunately no longer have contact with any one I knew in the war. The clones all turned on us, the Jedi were slaughtered like wamprats and anyone else who assisted has since gone into hiding."

Hawke seemed to sigh.

"Well... at the very least perhaps you would consider joining us? We could use a Jedi by our side."

Elara fell silent, watching him. She signed a bit, almost seeming... annoyed. Hawke frowned. Had he... offended her?  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked quietly, leaning forward on the table. Hawke watched her, surprised. "Do you think I don't know you're a Jedi?" Hawke fell silent, and looked away.

"I haven't been one in a long time."

"Nor have I." Elara watched him, smiling. "Look, Hawke. You and I are probably the last ones left. I say we make the most of it." She stood.

"Wh... What do you mean?"

"That boy in there? Kane? Surely you've noticed." Hawke stared at her.

"I... yes..."

"Train him in the ways of the Jedi." She smiled, leaning over the table. "It will probably be the biggest help to your cause."

"Me...?" Hawke frowned. "I... I can't. I lost my Padawan –"

"As did I." Elara stood tall again. "I have lost more padawans than you've lost lightsabers. I never once gave up. Give it some thought."

"Why can't you train him?"

"Because you are the one the force has bonded him with, of course." She headed to the door, smiling a little to herself.

"Elara – wait..." She looked back over her shoulder. "Maybe... you can teach me. You know the training of the old masters. I was trained during the war." Elara frowned, turning to him.

"Many of the Jedi that started their training during the war did not have time to learn the proper ways, many were too old." She looked him up and down. "But none are too old to learn. I accept." She smiled at him. "But... This stays between you and me. You will approach Kane when you're ready to take him under your wing. Until then, we are the only ones who know your Jedi title."

Hawke nodded, and watched her leave. Perhaps this would work out better than he thought.

"Sooooooooo..." Syrin smiled as she joined Kiva in the cockpit. "Did you notice it too?"

"Notice what?" Kiva asked, kicking the ship into hyperdrive.

"Hawke and the Jedi" She slipped into the seat beside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kiva frowned, continuing to enter co-ordinates, before getting up.

"You know you do" She smirked. "There's something there – between them – instantly."

"Calm down Syrin." Kiva sighed. "You're imagining things. You're what, fifteen now? It's natural."

Syrin frowned, getting up too.

"Not imagining it. Kane saw it too."

"Sure he did"

"Saw what...?" Hawke asked, appearing in the doorway. He seemed... different. Happier.

"Nothing. Just... some space dust." Syrin frowned, and ducked past him. He watched her leave curiously, and took a seat.

"That was odd." He turned to Kiva, brushing off the girls strange reaction. "I spoke with Elara. She doesn't know much more than we do. It looks like she was doing the same thing as us after the war ended."

"I see. So she doesn't know if there's more Jedi or a Rebel base?"

"Not at all." He leaned back, kicking his feet up on the controls. "But... I'm sure she knows a few places where the rebellion used to hide. I didn't want to quiz her on it just yet – she needs her rest."

"Fair enough. We'll be at Coruscant in a couple hours. We should all get some rest. Where is she staying?"

"Med bay, I believe. She headed back there after she and I spoke." Hawke leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head.

"That's alright. We're going to have to get a new bed installed on this ship if she's staying. Is she?"

Hawke frowned a bit.

"Yeah... She didn't seem to keen but... She's staying."

"You didn't force it on her, did you?"

"No, of course not." He frowned, almost offended. "She knows the situation... and agreed to help."

"Good. Don't need an angry Jedi." She smiled at him, and turned the ship to autopilot. "Come on, you need your rest too and so do I." She walked past him, and disappeared into her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Jedi Temple

"Is something bothering you, Elara?"

Elara looked back to see Kane, and smiled. She had been staring out at Coruscant since they had landed.

"It's... nothing really. I just haven't been back here in years – since before the war." She looked away. "There's one place here I really want to see... and I want you and Hawke to come with me."

"The Jedi temple, right?" Elara chuckled.

"Exactly. It's probably and old ruin by now but... I'd like to see it. One last time if at all."

"Then that's where we're going" Hawke smiled from the ramp. Elara grinned.

"Great. Let's go, Shall we?"

The trio made their way through the spaceport, and hailed a taxi. It didn't take long before they arrived outside the great building that was once known as the Jedi temple. Elara paused, looking up at it. The walls were old and damaged, the glass windows still reflecting in the sunlight. She felt her heard flutter a little – this was the place she had grown up.

"The Jedi teach us..." She began. "To let go of the past. Something I always had trouble with." She glanced at Hawke. "Master Yoda always told me to focus on what lies ahead and to stop dwelling on my past... But my memories were always more comforting." Hawke smiled a little and gave a short nod, watching as Kane ran inside. "Careful – you don't know whats in there" Elara smiled, knowing he would be alright.

"I wasn't trained here." Hawke began as they made their way up the stairs. "I was trained on Dantoine of all places. It was away from the war, in a sense."

"They were hard times." Elara whispered. "I... often visited the academies to check on progress. I was a general in the war. I didn't approve of the rushed training methods, but something had to be done." She looked at him for a short moment, wondering if it was okay to ask him the question that had been plaguing her mind. "How old were you when you started your training...?"

"I was Eighteen." Hawke whispered. "Ran away from home, picked up by a Jedi a few days later..."

"Eighteen... it's old to begin training, but you had little choice. I would imagine it was difficult to adjust to the change... and for that, I apologise."

Hawke shook his head.

"Don't. I enjoyed every moment of my training." He stepped inside the doorway, the place was in ruin. Large chunks of stone littered the marble floor, the dirt crunching beneath their feet. Everything that once was, now lay in shambles.

"This was the grand hall..." Elara whispered, stepping forward into the large open room. "This is where many students passed through every day, going to classes... meetings... and back to the dorms..." She smiled, and headed off down a hall, and to a doorway that had caved in.  
"This.. however... was my room..." She ran her fingers over the marks on the doorframe. Curious... they seemed like they were made before the war, But she couldn't recall them ever being there. Then again, it was hard to tell. The Jedi temple had seen better days.

"You had a room to yourself? Lucky." Kane whispered, appearing beside Hawke. The man smiled a little.

Elara nodded, using the force to shift some of the larger stone blocks aside. She cautiously stepped into the room. Whatever happened... there was almost nothing there for her now. She picked up an old tablet from the floor, the screen cracked and broken. She looked it over, and placed it on the desk. "I can imagine looters didn't find anything of value here. The Jedi never kept trinkets." She looked at the boys. "But look at me going on about my past. Go explore this place. I'll catch up with you soon."

Elara sighed. Several hours had passed. She had found some lightsaber pieces, keeping them in her pack. They were for Kane, when Hawke decided he was ready. She stared at the terminal, frowning at the last log entry. She watched as the great Jedi knight known as Anakin Skywalker struck down and killed the students one by one... Even just watching the holovid, she could feel the darkside around him. It made her wonder just where he was hiding now...

Elara quickly switched off the recording as she saw Kane approach.

"This place is huge..." He whispered, looking around. "Were there really this many Jedi?"

"Yeah. It was home to thousands of Jedi, of all ages and races. It needed to be big." She frowned for a moment, running her hand over the terminal. "I couldn't find any records of my padawan. I figured there might have been something here. Maybe."

"I'm sorry..." Kane whispered. "I hope you find something..."

"Me too. But... we must move on. Where is Hawke?"

"He's in the council room." Elara followed Kane to the room, and knocked gently on the door.

"Hawke?" She asked quietly, before entering. The roof was gone, the seats over turned and mouldy, the floor covered in debris. By the window, was Hawke, staring out at the sun setting over Coruscant. Elara walked up to him, and watched it too.  
"This used to be my favourite meditation room – when the masters weren't around of course." She whispered. "This view... always calmed me. I know I wasn't allowed... but... It was worth the risk. Master Yoda caught me once." She trailed off a little, remembering the afternoon she and the Jedi master had spent just talking. She turned over one of the chairs, and slowly sat down. She could almost see the Jedi sitting before her. She closed her eyes.

"There is another Jedi." She whispered,

"There is?" Hawke asked, wondering why she hadn't mentioned it before.

"Yeah. His name is Nicola." She hesitated. "I... I don't know where he is now but... I'm quite sure he survived the war."

"How do you know?"

"He found me, A few years ago. Said the force lead him to me. Our meeting didn't last long. We were... attacked." She shook her head. "I know he's alive." She opened her eyes, and looked around at the room once more. "We should leave this place. There are too many ghosts here."

Just as Elara rose from her chair, she sensed something odd. The three of them looked toward the door, the force aggressively warning them, weather they controlled it or not. Elara instinctively reached for her lightsaber, pushing herself protectively before the two males. "Stay back." they did as she asked, Hawke reaching for his blaster. Elara looked up, seconds before an assassin with a vibroblade jumped down on her, only just able to ignite her lightsabre in time to catch the attack. She cried out, throwing the woman off them.

"Run!" She yelled to Hawke and Kane, as the assassin made another attack. She fell into a dance with the female, her attack pattern obviously a little rusty. Even though her assailant was wearing a mask, she could feel the womans confident stare – Elara was losing. There was a shot from a gun, and Hawke collapsed to the floor meters before the door. "KANE! RUN!" Hawke yelled, watching as the boy managed to make it out of the room.

Scared and determined, Kane forced his legs to keep moving. There were Storm Troopers all through the temple now – each holding a blaster, searching up and down the halls. Had someone followed them here? Were they after... the Jedi...? He didn't have time to look back. He was beginning to draw the attention of the invaders... The door wasn't far away – and he was fast! He could make it... right...?

'Hey! You! Stop!" One of the troopers yelled, catching the attention of several other patrols. Kane panicked, looking around as they began to surround him. "You're under arrest."

"I don't think so." Kane frowned, quickly darting out the only opening they had given him, the path toward the door clear enough for him to get through.

He was pulled up as he slipped out the door, one of the troopers quick enough to grab him by his jacket. He gasped as he was pulled back.  
"Gotcha, you trouble maker..." He smirked behind his helmet. Kane growled to himself.

"Let me go!" He yelled, struggling out of his jacket. He hit the ground and quickly ran off.

"After him!" He heard the troopers yelling behind him – he had to lose them, and fast!

Elaras moment of distraction caused her to slip up, her attacker pinning her up against the wall, vibroblade pressed tightly to her neck. She dared not move. Over the womans shoulder, She could see her lightsaber where it had fallen, near the centre of the room.

"Let the boy go!" Someone commanded as the fight died down. Elara looked over at Hawke, a small silver dart lodged firmly in the side of his neck. He was still awake, but barely. He looked up at a tall Sith as he entered the room, kicking the man onto his back. Elara could feel the force around the man, almost overwhelmed by it – stronger then the Sith from Tatooine. She glared at him.

"Wow. Easier than I thought." He looked over at Elara. "and you." He approached her as the assassin forced her to her knees. She tossed her hair from her face, watching as the Sith took hold of her lightsaber. He activated the blade, examining the green glow in the fading light. "Are you truly the Jedi you claim to be?" He asked. "Or simply a fool with a lightsaber? My apprentice claims You were so easy to take down." He swung the blade through the air, admiring it. "I know this blade. I know your face. Your fighting style, your stance... Your ignorance."

"You don't know me." She whispered. "You don't know anything about me."

"Oh, on the contrary." He lowered the blade to her cheek, enough for her to feel the burn. "Jedi Master Elara Tuang."

"Tuang..." Hawke whispered, trying to shake the drowsiness away. He knew that name. He'd heard it before... many times during the war. She was spoken of in such high regard...

"It seems introductions are in order. I am Lord Drax. You and I will become very well acquainted, believe me." He turned to his men. "Take her to the ship. She could hold some valuable information regarding the rebellion." He looked over at Hawke as Elara struggled against the assassins grip. "This one too. Or at least... he will make her talk."


End file.
